


What Makes You Beautiful

by Synester_Lyn



Series: Gotta Be You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Bottom!Harry, Cussing, Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Self-Hatred, Sick!Harry, Smut, first larry ive ever done.., harry bottoms, im bad at tags..., louis tops, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synester_Lyn/pseuds/Synester_Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, and the other boys are in high school. Harry is bullied really bad for being gay. He becomes anorexic and starts self harming because of this. Can Louis save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Me Loius

It was a normal day, Harry rolled out of bed wearing only boxers. He looked in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door. He looked at the purple and green bruising on his ribs and sighs. He then looks at his stomach and his thighs. He scoffs in disgust before turning and heading into his en-suit bathroom. He turned the shower on waiting for the water to warm as he pushed his boxers down his thighs, letting them drop to the ground before he picked them up and tossed them in the dirty clothes bin. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed around him. he let out a soft, content sigh as the warm water soothed his sore muscles. once his body was relaxed he gabbed his meadow scented body wash and started meticulously cleaning his skin. He let the water rinse the soap suds off before shampooing and conditioning his hair with similarly scented products. once his curls were soft and cleaned he shut the water off and stepped out. he grabbed his towel and dried off quickly before wrapping it around his waist. He waited till the fog had cleared from the mirror before messing with his hair trying to place his chocolate curls perfectly. when he failed at perfecting his hair he sighed and grabbed a headband and put it on, pushing his hair out of his face. He turned and headed into his bedroom and grabbed a large grey jumper and pulled it on, coupled with a pair of black pants that were slightly baggy. he slipped on his brown boots and grabbed his school bag walking out of his bedroom. He smiled as he saw the other boys (they all live together) sitting around the kitchen table eating food. 

"Haz! Come eat we have to leave soon." Louis said smiling at the younger yet taller boy. 

Harry shook his head. "Not hungry. I'll just get an extra big lunch" He lied very convincingly even though his stomach was twisting in need for food. 

Louis and the other boys looked at him for a second before nodding. The others soon finished their food and piled into Liam's car. as he drove to their school Harry leaned his head over onto Louis' shoulder dreading when they were separated at school. 

everyone filed out of the car once they arrived. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, "See you in second." Harry nodded. "Bye Loubear." he whispered and watched as all of his friends dispersed into their classes. Harry slowly stated walking to his fist period class until he was roughly shoved up against the lockers, the lock digging into the bruise on his ribs causing him to let out a whimper. 

"Look, the poor little faggots hurt." Said the leader of the group of bully's Luke. 

Ashton, another bully laughed. "Maybe if he'd stop taking it up the ass we wouldn't have to beat him every day."

Luke smirked and started throwing punches at harry, most landing on his stomach and ribs, until there was a loud resounding crack. Harry screamed out in pain as his vision darkened. Luke dropped harry and him and his gang ran away not wanting to get in trouble. Harry fell to the ground, the added pressure to his obviously broken ribs causing him to pass out.


	2. Don't want to be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in the hospital after getting severely bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make my chapters longer bare with me.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again to block out the bright white light. "Hazza? Are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice ask. "Boobear?" He whispered and slowly tried opening his eyes again. When he finally succeeded he was met by the bright blue eyes of Louis. "You scared us Haz. Why didn’t you tell us that Luke and his gang were doing this?" harry looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't want you to hate me..." Louis shakes his head. "None of us could ever hate you for being bullied. we all love you." Harry shook his head. "No one loves me. you should know this by now Lou.." Louis sighed. "Just because they said they don’t care about you doesn’t mean you are not worth love Harry, we've been over this before.." Harry shook his head. "I’m an ugly worthless fagot that deserves to be beaten and left to die." Louis gasped. "Harold Styles! if i ever hear you speak about yourself, or say that disgusting word again ill... ill.. I don’t know what ill do! but it wont be pretty!"Harry looked at Louis and sighed. "Yes daddy." he said rolling his eyes. Louis' eyes widened slightly at the word that left Harry's mouth as it made his member twitch lightly. "I um... I'm going to go home. Doc says you have to stay the night.. ill pick you up in the morning." he said and rushed out of the room. 

Harry laid there all night crying because Louis ran out with out giving him a hug or a kiss on the cheek like he always does. When morning came harry was still awake, and still crying. Louis walked into the room to see harry crying. "Oh Haz, whats wrong boo?" harry hid his face in his hands, "M' side hurts." he lied sobbing. Louis nodded. "I'll go see if you can have some pain medication." he said before leaving the room. Harry sobbed harder hating that he had lied to Louis. Louis came back and handed Harry two pills and a glass of water. “I've already signed you out. So take those, I'll help you get dressed and then we can go home. Harry nodded and swallowed the pills with the water. He then tried to sit up. He gasped in pain and crashed back down to the bed. Louis paled slightly and carefully put his arm under Harry's shoulder and helped lift him to a sitting position. Harry sat up for a few minutes waiting for the pain to dissipate. Once it had he help his hands out for Louis to help him up. Louis grabbed his hands and helped him up. Harry leaned against him, which was slightly awkward considering how much taller than Louis he was. Louis let him get used to standing again before making him hold onto the back of a chair as he striped Harry out of the hospital gown. He looked up at Harry, and seeing that his eyes were closed he let his own eyes wander over the pale tattooed flesh. He then started dressing harry again, in a pair of sweat pants and an over sized jumper. He then slipped a pair of shoes on Harry's feet and led him out to the car. After situating harry in the passenger seat and making sure the seat belt wasn’t hurting him he got in the drivers side and drove home. 

He parked outside of their house and looked over at Harry who had fallen asleep on the way. He got out and moved to the passenger side and unbuckled harry. He then carefully picked the younger boy up and carried him inside and laid him on the couch in the living room. He grabbed a blanket and covered him up. The other boys were at school so he turned on the TV, the volume low as to not wake harry. And sat there waiting for harry to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think?


	3. The Bloody Red Storm

Harry woke up to the quiet chatter of the other four boys that lived in the house. He slowly moved himself to a sitting position and gasped slightly at the pain it caused in his broken and bruised ribs. Louis heard him gasp and quickly moved over to him. “You okay Haz?” Harry nodded. “Just hurts to move.” Louis frowned. “Think a warm shower will help?” he asked ignoring the look he was receiving from Zayn. Harry nodded, “Yeah, but I cant bend down to wash myself...” he said feeling useless. Louis smiled. “I'll help you, its not like we haven’t showered together before.” Harry blushed brightly remembering the night when he came home so drunk he couldn’t shower by himself so Louis helped him.

Louis carefully helped Harry up the stairs and into the bathroom. He lowered him to sit on the edge of the tub and turned the water on and let it warm. He then started undressing Harry, being sure to keep his mind of of the beautiful naked boy in front of him. He helped harry into the shower and undressed himself before getting into the shower. 

While harry and Louis were upstairs Liam looked at his boyfriend Niall smiling, “I give it a few days.” Niall looked up from his food. “You think they like each other?” Zayn, who was sitting next to them laughed. “It's obvious, Maybe if you'd pay attention to more than your food and your boyfriends body you would understand that.” Niall blushed lightly. “Li, Tell Zayn to stop.” Liam laughed. “Zayn, be nice to my baby.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Least no one will ever guess wrong about who tops in your relationship. Niall gasped, “I will have you know that I have topped before! Tell him Li!” Liam blushed and mumbled quietly. Zayn laughed. “What was that Liam?” Liam huffed in annoyance. “Niall tops when I'm drunk. Happy?” Zayn broke down in a fit of hysterical laughter. Niall giggled and leaned over to Liam. “I'm sorry baby. Come upstairs and I'll make it up to you.” he winked and ran upstairs disappearing into their room.

Liam quickly jumped up and followed the smaller Irish boy. He stepped into their room and was ambushed by Niall trying to remove his pants. “Want to taste you Leeyum.” Liam chuckled softly and helped Niall pull his pants off. Liam was half hard at this point, but a few kitten licks to his tip had him rock hard and begging for more. Niall obliged and quickly took Liam into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly over his length. After a few minutes of Liam moaning and gripping Niall's blonde hair, Niall pulled off, “Fuck my mouth Li.” Liam moaned at his words and guided his head back down to his member. He started thrusting in and out of Niall's mouth shallowly till Niall pinched his hip telling him he could be rough. He started thrusting harder, feeling his tip hitting the back of Niall's throat and he thrust quickly. He stilled his movements in the back of Niall's throat and moaned loudly as he released his seed down his throat. He pulled out panting slightly. Niall licked his lips. “You taste so yummy Liam.”

Meanwhile Louis was finding it extremely hard to focus while he was gently washing Harry’s body. He had to bite his lip when harry turned to let him wash his body to keep from getting hard. He finished quickly and got out and dried harry off, redressing him in clean jumper, and sweatpants and taking him to bed. Louis then quickly ran to his room and slammed the door behind him taking deep breaths. 

Harry watched as Louis ran out of his room. He started crying because he was sure Louis hated that he had to help Harry like he was a baby. Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and pulled out the shiny, sharp metal. He puled his sleave up and pressed the blade to his wrist and pressed down, hissing softly as he drug it across his skin. He repeated the action till his eyesight was blurry, and the sheets of his bed were soaked in his bed. He dropped the blade as his vision blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a bit of Niam smut to make up for the lack of Larry smut


	4. Heart Break

It was close to midnight when Zayn headed upstairs for bed. He stopped by Harry’s door to check on him like he did every night. He opened the door and let out a scream when he saw Harry passed out on his blood soaked bed. He rushed forward to check his pulse. Feeling the light, very light pulse he yelled, “Louis, Niall, Liam!! Call an ambulance!” 

Hearing Zayn's scream Louis jumped up and grabbed his phone calling the ambulance as he ran to Harry’s room. “Whats..” he stopped in the middle of his sentence seeing harry. He dropped his phone to the ground and ran over. He gathered harry into his arms and cried into his hair, not caring about the blood that was getting all over him. 

Liam and Niall had followed Louis into the room. Liam picked up Louis' phone and talked to the operator telling her what was wrong and where they were located. Niall clutched onto his boyfriend letting silent tears stream down his face. 

A few minutes later the EMTs loaded harry into the ambulance claiming he was in critical condition. One turned to the other four boys. “One of you can ride with him.” Louis looked at the EMT and Liam nodded, “Louis you need to go with him. Me and the boys are going to clean his room and then put his bed in your room so you can keep an eye on him when he comes home.” Louis nodded and climbed into the ambulance and held Harry’s large hand in his own smaller one. “Harry.” he whispered. “I need you to make it through this. I have something important to tell you when you wake up. You've got to stick around a while longer Hazza.”

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and rushed harry into the ICU. Louis stood outside the door watching the doctors work on harry. A doctor came out and spoke to Louis. “we had to medically induce a coma so that his body can repair the damage from being nearly dead for so long. But you can go see him when you are ready.” Louis collapsed to the ground sobbing. The doctor helped him up and led him to a chair in the waiting room. Louis was still sobbing when the other boys showed up. 

Niall sat next to him. “Lou.. How is he?” Louis took in a deep breath, “He's in a coma, because he was almost dead so long it damaged his body..” Niall gasped and hugged Louis. “Can we go see him?” Zayn asked. Louis nods. “Yeah.. Lets go see him.” They all stood up and headed to Harry's room. Louis immediately went to Harry’s side and took hold of his hand that wasn’t covered in Medical equipment. Zayn, Liam, and Niall stood at the end of the bed in shock at how pale and lifeless Harry looked. 

After a few hours Liam spoke up, “Lou, we’ve got to get home, are you coming with us?” Louis shook his head. “no. 'm not leaving him again.” Liam sighed and nodded. “We'll see you after school tomorrow then.” Louis nodded not looking up from Harry's pale face. The boys walked out of the door quietly and headed home. 

Louis adjusted his position on the bed leaning his head against the bed next to Harry's hand as he willed himself to sleep. He was periodically woken up through the night as nurses and doctors came in to check on Harry. This went on for two weeks. Louis only ever left Harry's side to eat and shower.

The doctor came in a few hours after Louis woke up on the fourteenth day of harry being in the hospital. “We are going to pull him out of the coma in a few hours. I just wanted you to be aware that even though we pull him out of his medical coma, he may not wake up right away.” Louis nodded excited that he may be able to see Harry’s emerald green eyes soon again. “Let me call the boys and tell them.” he rushed out of the room and pulled out his phone dialing Liam's number. He heard a soft moan and then Liam spoke “Yeah?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Stop fucking and get here now! They are taking harry out of his coma!” He heard some shuffling and the phone be dropped before Niall picked it up. “They are waking him up?! We are on our way!” He heard Liam in the back ground “But babe!” Niall giggled. “Shut up. Ill give you a blow job on the way.” he said to Liam before hanging up. Louis blanched at the mental pictures he was given. He shook his head and headed back into Harry's room. Thirty minutes later a very happy looking Liam, a blushing Niall, and a rather sick looking Zayn walked in. Louis giggled softly and they sat around talking till the doctor came in. and unhooked one of Harry's iv bags and plugged another one it. They all sat around quietly watching harry, the only sound being the steady beeping of the heart monitor, the whooshing of the oxygen machine and the scribbling of the doctor on his paper. All the sudden the heart monitor sped up and there was a gasp and gagging from harry choking on the ventilator tube. The doctor quickly removed the ventilator and checked harry over. 

Louis was sobbing into Zayn's chest out of relief until harry looked at them and spoke three words that broke Louis' heart. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chappy yet!!


	5. Please Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took so long. I've been having alot of emotional issues recently but im updating now!

Louis gasped and looked at Harry. "We.. We're your best friends Harry." He whispered sobbing. 

Harry tilted his head looking between all four of the boys. "I don't.. I don't know you.. I've never seen you before!" 

Louis shook his head and pulled out a picture of him and harry from his wallet and showed it to harry. "That was from my birthday last year."

Harry shook his head. "No! No! I don't know you! Go away!" He screamed.

Louis ran out of the room sobbing. 

Harry watched him go and the other boys leave and curled up in a ball sobbing. 

~~The next day~~  
Harry was released and sent home. He bit his lip as he looked around at all the pictures of him and the boys. 

He went through his room and found a journal and started reading it. His jaw dropped as he read what he had wrote about loving Louis and blushed at some of the inappropriate things he had written in there as well. 

He walked out a few hours later, his cheeks red and was unable to look at Louis. 

Louis huffed as he looked at Harry and put a plate of food in front of him. 

Harry shook his head. "No thanks.. not hungry." He mumbled

Louis huffed angrily. "Will you look at me when you speak to me!" 

Harry looked up frightened. "I.. I'm sorry.." He whispered. 

Louis shook his head and walked out, leaving Harry shaking in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappy. I'm trying.


End file.
